Supernatural ChatRoom
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Sam creates a chatroom and things escalate from there (I have been informed Chatroom fics like this are not allowed so i cant continue to post it here please check my deviantart account for further updates)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey the cage has Wi-Fi" Crys commented starting up her laptop.

"Yeah I added it when I left" Lucifer said conjuring up his own laptop.

"I found Sam's chatroom he has with the group" Crys laughed.

"Let's log on and piss them off" Lucifer grinned.

"Hells yeah"

**Dean: **LadiesMan** Kate: **KateW

**Sam: **SamW** Michael: **HolierThanThou

**Alex: **Gabe'sGirl** Lucifer: **TheDevil

**Gabriel: **CandyMan** Castiel: **AngelOfThursday

**Crowley: **SellUrSoul2Me** Crys: **AngelicHorseman

**God: **NotAProphet** Death: **DaddyReaper69

**Bobby: **Bobby **Adam: **ForgottenOne

**War: ** TheAwesomeOne **Pestilence: **YoungestHorseman

_AngelicHorseman and TheDevil have logged on._

**AngelicHorseman: **Is anyone other than us online?

**TheDevil: **Nope

_SamW and KateW have logged on_

**The Devil: **If it isn't the Dexter hater

**KateW: **Lucifer?

**TheDevil: **What other Devil do you know?

**SamW: **Aren't you in the cage?

**AngelicHorseman: **We have Wi-Fi ;)

**KateW: **Crys?

**AngelicHorseman: **I'm not talking to you!

_DaddyReaper69 had logged on_

**TheDevil: **Hahahahaha

**DaddyReaper69: **Shut up Lucifer -_-

**AngelicHorseman: **How do you like your new name? XD

**DaddyReaper69: **…

_SamW has logged off_

**KateW: **Should I tell Michael?

**DaddyReaper69: **They refuse to talk to you

**KateW: **Luci come on I'm sorry!

**TheDevil: ***Ignoring KateW*

**DaddyReaper69: **Drama queen

**AngelicHorseman: **Shut up Death

_NotAProphet has logged on_

**DaddyReaper69: **Hello brother

**NotAProphet:** Hahahahaha nice name XD

**DaddyReaper69: **…..

**TheDevil: **Hi dad

**AngelicHorseman: **Hey uncle G

**NotAProphet: **You do realise you can leave the cage right?

**TheDevil: **Kate insulted Dexter so we refuse to leave -_-

**NotAProphet: **O.O

**KateW: **I SAID SORRY!

**AngelicHorseman: **SORRY'S NOT GOING TO CUT IT!

_KateW has logged off_

**DaddyReaper69: **Harsh much?

**NotAProphet: **She deserved it

_HolierThanThou and LadiesMan have logged on_

**HolierThanThou: **Who pissed off Kate?

**AngelicHorseman: **I did

**HolierThanThou: **CRYS!

**TheDevil: **We have Wi-Fi :D

**LadiesMan: **Kate's sulking

**NotAProphet: **I hope she is

**HolierThanThou: **Dad?

**NotAProphet: **Hey son how's life?

**HolierThanThou: **My mate won't leave the cage so depressing

**AngelicHorseman: **I love you?

**HolierThanThou: **Then leave -.-

**AngelicHorseman: **Dexter was more than just a show to me babe. Kate dissing Dexter is like us having sex in the garden un-holy.

**NotAProphet: **O_O

**DaddyReaper69: **O.O

**TheDevil: **TMI

**AngelicHorseman: **It was hot violent sex with bondage

_NotAProphet and DaddyReaper69 have left to disinfect the garden and gouge their eyes out_

**HolierThanThou: **lol

**LadiesMan: **Eww

**AngelicHorseman: **I wasn't lying ;)

**TheDevil: **TMFI

**HolierThanThou: **This is so amusing :D

**AngelicHorseman: **I know XD

_SellUrSoul2Me has logged on_

**SellUrSoul2Me: **How's hell?

**TheDevil: **Fun

**AngelicHorseman: **We conjured up a house

**SellUrSoul2Me: **Can I come over?

**TheDevil: **Sure

**SellUrSoul2Me: **Yay :)

**HolierThanThou: **Babe why does Crowley get to go over?

**AngelicHorseman: **He's Crowley

**LadiesMan: **Can you please come out of the cage? Kate won't stop pouting

**TheDevil: **Fine I'll come back and we'll have rough make-up sex in the next room

_LadiesMan has gone to find a way to the cage to kill Lucifer_

**HolierThanThou: **Lol

**AngelicHorseman: **When I get out can we have hot rough make-up sex?

**HolierThanThou: **YES :D

**AngelicHorseman: **Yay

**TheDevil: **Eww

**SellUrSoul2Me: **TMI

_TheDevil and SellUrSoul2Me have logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Awkward….

**HolierThanThou: **Change Lucifer's name to something permanent and funny

_TheDevil has changed their name to IHaveBieberFever permanently_

**HolierThanThou: **XD

_LadiesMan has changed their name to IHateImpalas permanently_

**AngelicHorseman: **Dean's gonna be pissed XD

**HolierThanThou: **I know I'll blame it on Gabriel

**AngelicHorseman: **You have no idea how much I love you right now 3

**HolierThanThou: **Love you to babe :)

_CandyMan has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Hey Gabe

**CandyMan: **Hey Crys. How's hell?

**AngelicHorseman: **Me and Lucifer now live in a house with Crowley so awesome!

**CandyMan: **Dean is trying to find a way into the cage to kill Lucifer

**HolierThanThou: **It's funny watching him fail

**CandyMan: **I agree

**AngelicHorseman: **Check out Kate's hair

**HolierThanThou: **HAHAHA

**CandyMan: **XD why is it blue?

**AngelicHorseman: **I got bored

_KateW has logged on_

**KateW: **CHANGE IT BACK!

**AngelicHorseman: **Nope XD

**KateW: **I hate you -.-

**HolierThanThou: **Don't make me kill you

**CandyMan: **He's serious

**AngelicHorseman: **Aww thank babe 3

**HolierThanThou: **No problem

_KateW has logged of to beg Lucifer to come out of the cage_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

**CandyMan: **Pfft Hahaha

**IHaveBieberFever: **WHY CAN'T I CHANGE IT?!

**AngelicHorseman: **Opps must have hit the permanent button

**IHaveBieberFever: **-_-

**HolierThanThou: **So you like Bieber huh Luci XD

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off to kill Crys_

**AngelicHorseman: **Gotta go before he finds me

**HolierThanThou: **Love you babe

**AngelicHorseman: **Love you to :D

_AngelicHorseman has logged off to hide from Lucifer_

_HolierThanThou has logged off to try get Crys out of the cage_

_CandyMan has logged off_

_AngelOfThursday has logged on_

**AngelOfThursday: **Hello?

_AngelOfThursday has logged off_

_Gabe'sGirl and Bobby have logged on_

**Bobby: **Why did Sam create a chatroom?

**Gabe'sGirl: **No idea

**Bobby: **Why are Crys and Lucifer in my living room?

**Gabe'sGirl: **We thought they were in the cage?!

**Bobby: **They appeared here a few minutes ago complaining on how their house caught fire -_-

_Gabe'sGirl has logged off_

_Bobby has logged off_

_SellUrSoul2Me and Bobby have logged on_

**SellUrSoul2Me: **You still on for later?

**Bobby: **Yes just don't tell anyone!

**SellUrSoul2Me: **I would never!

_AngelicHorseman and NotAProphet have logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **What are you two doing later?

**Bobby: **Nothing

**NotAProphet: **You can't lie to GOD!

**AngelicHorseman: **Cool it uncle G it's obvious their fucking

**SellUrSoul2Me: **What we do is none of your business

**Bobby: **…..

**NotAProphet: **I knew it XD

_Bobby has logged off to try kill God_

_SellUrSoul2Me has gone to kill Crys_

**NotAProphet: **I dare you to dye their hair pink and yellow XD

**AngelicHorseman: **OMC definitely!

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

**IHateImpalas: **Whoever changed my name will die

_AngelicHorseman has gone to hide_

_IHateImpalas is on a horseman hunt_

_AngelOfThursday has logged on_

**NotAProphet: **Hello Castiel :)

**AngelOfThursday: **Hello father

_HolierThanThou and ForgottenOne have logged on_

**AngelOfThursday: **Hello Michael, Adam

**ForgottenOne: **Hey Cas

**HolierThanThou: **I like cats

**NotAProphet: **Good for you

**HolierThanThou: **Sorry that was Crys

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Have any of you seen Bobby's new hair?

**ForgottenOne: **No what happened?

**AngelicHorseman: **I dyed it pink XD

**HolierThanThou: **XD

**ForgottenOne: **Really?

_AngelicHorseman has sent a picture to ForgottenOne_

**ForgottenOne: **ROFL

_AngelicHorseman sent a picture to NotAProphet_

**NotAProphet: **HAHAHA

_Bobby has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Like your new hair?

**Bobby: **You're dead to me -_-

**ForgottenOne: **Oh come on its funny

**Bobby: **I will kill you Crys

**HolierThanThou: **If you like living do NOT threaten Crys it never ends well

**AngelOfThursday: **Why?

**HolierThanThou: **Because I kill them painfully *evil laugh*

**AngelOfThursday: **Why?

**HolierThanThou:** Why what?

**AngelOfThursday: **Why do you kill people painfully?

**HolierThanThou: **Because they threaten Crys

**AngelOfThursday: **Why?

**HolierThanThou: **Because she pisses them off

**AngelOfThursday: **Why?

**HolierThanThou: **Because she's Crys

**NotAProphet: ***face palm*

_Bobby has logged off to hunt Crys_

_NotAProphet has logged off_

_SellUrSoul2Me has logged on_

**SellUrSoul2Me: **Why did you dye my hair?

**AngelicHorseman: **To improve your sex life

**HolierThanThou: **Don't you mean lack of one

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

_SellUrSoul2Me has gone to help Bobby_

**AngelOfThursday: **I still don't understand

**HolierThanThou: **Uggh why must my siblings be so stupid

_AngelOfThursday has logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Harsh much?

**HolierThanThou: **Meh

**AngelicHorseman: **Wanna come over and have sex?

_HolierThanThou has left to get laid_

_AngelicHorseman has gone with Michael_

_KateW has logged on_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

**KateW: **Luci?

**IHaveBieberFever: **I'm still pissed at you -_-

**KateW: **I'M SORRY BABE!

**IHaveBieberFever: **I don't know….

**KateW: **Please?

_DaddyReaper69 had logged on _

_Bobby has logged on_

**Bobby: **Where is Crystal?!

**DaddyReaper69: **Why?

_Bobby sent a picture to DaddyReaper69_

**DaddyReaper69: **I'm on my way over

**Bobby: ** :D

_DaddyReaper69 had left to help Bobby_

_Bobby has logged off_

**KateW: **Wtf?

_IHaveBieberFever sent a picture to KateW_

**KateW: **Hahaha Bobby looks funny with pink hair XD

**IHaveBieberFever: **I know right?

**KateW: **So can you come over? Dean's gone

**IHaveBieberFever: ***Sighs* Fine

**KateW: **Yay

_IHaveBieberFever has gone to Kate_

_KateW has logged off_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

_Bobby has logged on_

_SellUrSoul2Me has logged on_

**Bobby: **Crys Death is looking for you

**AngelicHorseman: **Where is he?

**Bobby: **He won't leave my living room -_-

_AngelicHorseman has logged off_

**SellUrSoul2Me: **It worked *smirks*

**Bobby: **Yes it did

_Bobby has logged off to get revenge_

_SellUrSoul2Me has left to help Bobby and Death_

_SamW has logged on_

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

_ForgottenOne has logged on_

**SamW: **Hey Adam

**ForgottenOne: **Hi Sammy

**SamW: **Don't call me that

**IHateImpalas: **How do you change names back?

**SamW: **Yours has been changed permanently

**ForgottenOne: **lol

**IHateImpalas: **SONOFABITCH!

_HolierThanThou has logged on_

**HolierThanThou: **How do you like your new name Dean-o?

**IHateImpalas: **I will kill you!

**HolierThanThou: **Worth it

**IHateImpalas: ***Flips table***  
**

**HolierThanThou: **Put it back *points gun*

**IHateImpalas: ***Puts table back***  
**

**SamW: **Wtf?

**HolierThanThou: **No one flips a table under my watch

**IHateImpalas: **Sorry…..

_SamW has logged off_

_IHateImpalas has logged off_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

**HolierThanThou: **Hey babe :)

**AngelicHorseman: ***Sighs* Hi

**HolierThanThou: **What's wrong?

_AngelicHorseman sent a picture to HolierThanThou_

**HolierThanThou: **O_O

**AngelicHorseman: **I know

**HolierThanThou: **How?

**AngelicHorseman: **Bobby tricked me into going over when Death ambushed me and Crowley proceeded to dye my hair orange then let Bobby cut it

**HolierThanThou: **I am so sorry

**AngelicHorseman: **Thanks babe

_Bobby has logged on_

_SellUrSoul2Me has logged on_

_DaddyReaper69 has logged on_

**DaddyReaper69: **How do you like your new hair Crystal?

**AngelicHorseman: **You guys are mean

**HolierThanThou: **I will kill you all slowly

**Bobby: **We did nothing to you

**HolierThanThou: **You made Crys upset

**SellUrSoul2Me: **She deserved it

**Bobby: **I agree

**DaddyReaper69: **Don't fuck with Death

**AngelicHorseman: **I hate you -_-

_Bobby has logged off_

_SellUrSoul2Me has logged off _

_DaddyReaper69 has logged off to get pickle chips_

**AngelicHorseman: **Do it

_SellUrSoul2Me has changed their name to EdwardCullen permanently_

_Bobby has changed their name to Lucifer'sBitch permanently_

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**HolierThanThou: **Change Death's

_DaddyReaper69 has changed their name to AnalButtSex permanently_

**HolierThanThou: **HAHAHA

**AngelicHorseman: **Can you change my hair back?

**HolierThanThou: **Sure babe :)

_AngelicHorseman has gone to get hair fixed _

_HolierThanThou has logged off_

_TheAwesomeOne has logged on_

_Gabe'sGirl logged on_

_CandyMan has logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey you're the bitch that killed me!

**Gabe'sGirl: **Whoops

**TheAwesomeOne: ***glares*

**CandyMan: **Who are you?

**TheAwesomeOne: **I'm Awesome!

**Gabe'sGirl: **You suck dick

**TheAwesomeOne: **…..

**CandyMan: **No really who are you?

**TheAwesomeOne: **War

**Gabe'sGirl: **O.O

**CandyMan: **Please don't kill her

**TheAwesomeOne: **Too late

_Gabe'sGirl has gone to hide_

_TheAwesomeOne has gone on a man hunt_

**CandyMan: **Damit

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

_IHateImpalas logged on_

**CandyMan: **Luci has Bieber Fever XD

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

**IHateImpalas: **Lol

**CandyMan: **He's fun to annoy

**IHateImpalas: **Yep

_EdwardCullen has logged on_

**CandyMan: **…..

**IHateImpalas: **Crowley you like Twilight?

**EdwardCullen: **GOD DAMIT CRYS!

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

_HolierThanThou has logged on_

_Lucifer'sBitch has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Like your new names?

**Lucifer'sBitch: **Why?

**AngelicHorseman: **You fucked up my hair. Just be thankful you're not Death XD

**HolierThanThou: **lol

_CandyMan has logged off_

_Lucifer'sBitch has logged off_

_EdwardCullen has logged off_

_YoungestHorseman has logged on_

_TheAwesomeOne has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Hi dad :D

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hello

**HolierThanThou: **Hi

**YoungestHorseman: **Hello Michael

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **…

**YoungestHorseman: **…

**HolierThanThou: **ROLF

**AngelicHorseman: **Whoa Death you like butt sex?

**AnalButtSex: **I hate you -_-

**TheAwesomeOne: **Way to come out of the closet bro

_AnalButtSex has logged off_

**YoungestHorseman: **lol

_TheAwesomeOne has logged off_

_YoungestHorseman has logged off_

_AngelicHorseman has logged off_

_HolierThanThou has logged off_

**Please review xxxx**

**~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

_NotAProphet has logged on_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

**NotAProphet: **HAHAHAHA

**AngelicHorseman: **Death likes buttsex XD

**AnalButtSex: **I will find and destroy you -_-

**NotAProphet: **I will protect her!

**AngelicHorseman: **:D

**AnalButtSex: **Damn you all

_AnalButtSex has gone to find and destroy God and Crys_

**NotAProphet: **lol he'll never find me

**AngelicHorseman: **Same I've been camping out in Crowley's office in Hell :)

**NotAProphet: **I'm in some Mexican's house

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

_SamW has logged on_

**SamW: **Hey guys!

**AngelicHorseman: **Someone likes exclamation marks *eye roll*

**NotAProphet: **Was two exclamation marks really necessary?

**SamW: **I saw a bee

**AngelicHorseman: **Bees are cool

**NotAProphet: **I like bees

**SamW: **I hate bees

**NotAProphet: **D:

**AngelicHorseman: **Shut up Sam. Go sit in a corner and drink demon blood you emo

_SamW has logged off_

**NotAProphet: **lol

**AngelicHorseman: **No one disses bees and gets away with it

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

_HolierThanThou has logged on_

**IHateImpalas: **Alright who upset Sam?

**AngelicHorseman: **Me

**HolierThanThou: **Why?

**NotAProphet: **He said he hates bees

**HolierThanThou: ** :O

**IHateImpalas: **And you told him to drink demon blood because he hates bees?

**HolierThanThou: **Bees are awesome!

_IHateImpalas has gone to bang his head off a wall_

**NotAProphet: **lol

_HolierThanThou has logged off_

_HolierThanThou has changed their name to SexyPieceOfAss permanently_

**NotAProphet: **ROFL

**AngelicHorseman: **I know :)

_KateW has logged on_

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

**NotAProphet: **It's still funny!

**AnalButtSex: **I am still searching for you mark my words!

**KateW: **Who is that?

**AngelicHorseman: **Death

**IHaveBieberFever: **ROFL

**NotAProphet: **At least he doesn't have Bieber Fever

**KateW: **lol

_IHaveBieberFever has been betrayed_

_KateW has gone to comfort Lucifer_

_CandyMan has logged on_

_AngelOfThursday has logged on_

**CandyMan: **Hi dad

**AngelOfThursday: **Hello father

**NotAProphet: **Call me dad or daddy-o because father makes me sound old

**AngelicHorseman: **Daddy-o?

**CandyMan: **Luci calls you old man

_NotAProphet has gone to hunt Lucifer_

_SexyPieceOfAss has logged on_

**CandyMan: **Wtf?

**AngelicHorseman: **Hello :D

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Why?

**AngelicHorseman: **Because you have a nice ass

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Fair enough

**AngelOfThursday: **Why did you change your name?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Crys hacked my profile and changed it

**AngelOfThursday: **Why?

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael has a nice ass

**CandyMan: **Stop talking about Michael's ass!

**AngelicHorseman: **He has a better ass than you

**CandyMan: **How would you know?

**AngelicHorseman: **You once got drunk and zapped into our apartment naked

**CandyMan: **O.O

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I have a way better ass than you

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

**AngelOfThursday: **Hello Lucifer

**IHaveBieberFever: **Hey Cassy

**CandyMan: **Dad's hunting you

**IHaveBieberFever: **Why?

**CandyMan: **He found out you like to call him old man

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

**IHaveBieberFever: **Michael?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Yes?

**IHaveBieberFever: **Why is that your new name?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Crys changed it

**IHaveBieberFever: **Why?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I have a nice ass

**IHaveBieberFever: **No you don't

**AngelicHorseman: **Yes he does. He has a better ass than you and Gabriel combined

**IHaveBieberFever: **….

**CandyMan: **How do you know he has a better ass than Lucifer?

_AngelicHorseman sent a PM to CandyMan_

**CandyMan: ** O_O

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I'm still better in bed right?

**IHaveBieberFever: **Hell no I'm way better in bed than you

**CandyMan: **I'm the angel of sex out of all of us

**AngelOfThursday: **Dean says I'm a sex god

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Have you had Impala sex yet?

**AngelOfThursday: **Yes it was very enjoyable

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Impala sex is the best sex :D

**AngelOfThursday: **I agree :)

**AngelicHorseman: **The best sex we had was when you and Sam tied me and Tracy up in the spare room

**CandyMan: **O.O

**IHaveBieberFever: **…..

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Don't worry it wasn't a foursome

**AngelOfThursday: **Do you have any advice for me and Dean?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Dominate him

**AngelOfThursday: **Thank you

_AngelOfThursday has gone to dominate Dean_

**AngelicHorseman: **That's the advice you give everyone

**SexyPieceOfAss: **And it gets good results.

**CandyMan: **Eww

**IHaveBieberFever: **I'm still better in bed

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael is way better than you Luci

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Burn

**CandyMan: **You haven't slept with me so you can't say I'm shit in bed

**AngelicHorseman: **Alex told me you were OK in bed and not fantastic like Michael is

**SexyPieceOfAss: ** :D

**CandyMan: **O.O

**IHaveBieberFever: **lol

_CandyMan has gone to find and kill Crys_

_EdwardCullen has logged on_

_Lucifer'sBitch has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **How was the sex?

**EdwardCullen: **Awesome

**IHaveBieberFever: **You slept with my bitch?!

**Lucifer'sBitch: **I'm not your bitch

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Then why does your name suggest that you are?

**EdwardCullen: **He's my bitch

**Lucifer'sBitch: **I'm no one's bitch

**AngelicHorseman: **We're all God's bitches

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Yep

_Lucifer'sBitch has logged off_

**EdwardCullen: **Now he's throwing books around

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Watch this

**SexyPieceOfAss: **What?

_AngelicHorseman has sent a picture to EdwardCullen_

_AngelicHorseman has sent a picture to SexyPieceOfAss_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Hahaha you changed him into a woman XD

**EdwardCullen: **LSHTBISAM

**AngelicHorseman: **What?

**EdwardCullen: **Laughing so hard that Bobby is staring at me

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

_EdwardCullen has logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Babe I'm bored

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Entertain yourself

**AngelicHorseman: **Fine but you're not allowed to join in :P

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Wait what?

**AngelicHorseman: **I locked bedroom door. Take a guess on what I'm going to do ;)

**SexyPieceOfAss: **…

_AngelicHorseman has gone to occupy herself_

_SexyPieceOfAss has gone to break down the door_

_TheAwesomeOne has logged on_

_ForgottenOne has logged on_

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

_YoungestHorseman has logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **It's still funny XD

**AnalButtSex: **That's what Crys and God said

**TheAwesomeOne: **I raised her right

**YoungestHorseman: **God raised her you idiot

**TheAwesomeOne: **The first 5 years of her life I raised her right

**ForgottenOne: **Who are you?

**AnalButtSex: **Death

**YoungestHorseman: **Pestilence

**TheAwesomeOne: **War

**ForgottenOne: **O_O

**TheAwesomeOne: **Relax Adam we actually like you so you're safe

**ForgottenOne: **Yay ^_^

**YoungestHorseman: **Have you seen Lucifer yet? XD

**AnalButtSex:** No what happened?

_YoungestHorseman sent a picture to AnalButtSex_

_YoungestHorseman sent a picture to TheAwesomeOne_

_YoungestHorseman sent a picture to ForgottenOne_

**AnalButtSex: **XD

**ForgottenOne: **LSHTSADASAM

**TheAwesomeOne: **What?

**ForgottenOne: **Laughing so hard that Sam and Dean are staring at me. I stole the idea from Crowley

**YoungestHorseman: **lol

_AnalButtSex has logged off_

_YoungestHorseman has gone to annoy Famine_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hahaha can I call you Lucy now?

**IHaveBieberFever: **Shut up

**ForgottenOne: **You make a weird woman

_KateW has logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey Kate have you seen Luci yet?

**KateW: **No why?

**IHaveBieberFever: **NO REASON!

_TheAwesomeOne sent a picture to KateW_

**KateW: **Pfft Hahahahaha

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

_ForgottenOne has logged off_

**TheAwesomeOne: **So how have you been?

**KateW: **I'd be better if your daughter would turn my hair back to brown

**TheAwesomeOne: **What do you mean?

_KateW has sent a picture to TheAwesomeOne_

**TheAwesomeOne: **O.O

**KateW: **I know it's awful

**TheAwesomeOne: **I'll be over in 5 to change it back

**KateW: **Yay thanks War ^_^

_TheAwesomeOne has logged off_

_KateW has logged off _

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

_SexyPieceOfAss has logged on_

_NotAProphet has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Thanks for the idea babe :D

**SexyPieceOfAss: **You're so mean *pouts*

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**NotAProphet: **What happened?

**AngelicHorseman: **Nothing you want to know ;)

**NotAProphet: **EWWW

_NotAProphet has logged off to destroy something_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

**AngelicHorseman: **I unlocked the door ;)

_SexyPieceOfAss has ran to the next room_

_AngelicHorseman has gone to get laid_

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

_Gabe'sGirl has logged on_

_EdwardCullen has logged on_

**EdwardCullen: **Hello annoyance

**Gabe'sGirl: **Hey Edward

**IHateImpalas: **lol

**EdwardCullen: **…

**IHateImpalas: **Hey Crowley have you seen Bobby anywhere?

**EdwardCullen: **….no….

**Gabe'sGirl: **Ok thanks Edward

_Gabe'sGirl has logged off_

_IHateImpalas has logged off_

_EdwardCullen has gone to find Bobby_

_TheAwesomeOne has logged on_

_KateW has logged on_

_IHaveBieberFever had logged on_

**TheAwesomeOne: **Hey Lucy

**KateW: **lol

**IHaveBieberFever: **Can you change me back?

**TheAwesomeOne: **I can but I won't :D

**KateW: **ROFL

**IHaveBieberFever: **You are so mean!

**TheAwesomeOne: **Where do you think Crys gets it from?

**KateW: **Can you change him back War?

**TheAwesomeOne: **Sure

**IHaveBieberFever: **Yay I'm a man again…..O.O how did you get him to do it?!

**TheAwesomeOne: **We're friends now

**KateW: **Yep

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

_AngelOfThursday has logged on_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

**AngelicHorseman: **Who changed Luci back?

**TheAwesomeOne: **I did

**AngelicHorseman: **Why?

**KateW:** Because I asked him to :)

**AngelicHorseman: **But you're my father *whines*

**TheAwesomeOne: **So?

**AngelicHorseman: ** :O

_KateW has logged off _

_TheAwesomeOne has logged off_

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

_TheAwesomeOne has changed their name to AnalButtFuck permanently_

**AnalButtSex: **lol

**IHateImpalas: **rofl

**AngelicHorseman: **Whoops hit the permanent button again ;)

_KateW has changed their name to IAmAStripper permanently_

**IHateImpalas: **O_O

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

_AngelOfThursday has logged off_

_IHateImpalas has gone to find Castiel_

_SexyPieceOfAss has logged on_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Hey babe :)

**AngelicHorseman: **Hello :D

**SexyPieceOfAss: **What's got you so happy?

**AngelicHorseman: **I changed War's name to AnalButtFuck XD

**SexyPieceOfAss: **LOL

**AnalButtSex: **Whos haven't you changed?

**AngelicHorseman: **Sam, Castiel, God, Adam, Gabe and Alex

_AngelOfThursday has changed their name to ImpalaSex permanently_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Cross Cassy off ;)

**AnalButtSex: **Let me try

_Gabe'sGirl has changed their name to CandyHater69_

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

_NotAProphet has changed their name to WhoreMaGee permanently_

**AnalButtSex: **ROFL

_SamW has changed their name to DemonFucker permanently_

**AngelicHorseman: **It's funny because it's true

_CandyMan has changed their name to TeletubbieRainbow permanently_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Nice one Death

_ForgottenOne has changed their name to MyLittlePonyBoy permanently_

**AnalButtSex: **lol

**AngelicHorseman: **Log off so they don't know it was us XD

_AnalButtSex has logged off_

_AngelicHorseman has logged off_

_SexyPieceOfAss has logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

_AnalButtSex has logged on_

_WhoreMaGee has logged on_

_SexyPieceOfAss has logged on_

**WhoreMaGee: **WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!

**IHateImpalas: **Guys…

**AngelicHorseman: **Death

**AnalButtSex: **What?! Michael changed your name

**IHateImpalas: **Guys…

**WhoreMaGee: **MICHAEL!

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I didn't do it!

_AngelicHorseman sent a PM to SexyPieceOfAss_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I did it

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**IHateImpalas: **GUYS!

**AnalButtSex: **WHAT?!

**IHateImpalas: **Why is there a creepy teddy bear on my bed?

**AngelicHorseman: **I was with Michael all night plus I was tied up

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I was trying to undo the rope I tied it to tight

**WhoreMaGee: **TMI

**AnalButtSex: **I was working all night so it wasn't me Dean

_TeletubbieRainbow has logged on_

**WhoreMaGee: **ROFL

**TeletubbieRainbow: **O.O who changed my name?

**AngelicHorseman: **^_^

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Crys did it

**TeletubbieRainbow: **I hate you -_- Dean how do you like your gift? ;)

**IHateImpalas: **It's eyes are following me

**TeletubbieRainbow: **That's not the best part

**IHateImpalas: **AHH

**WhoreMaGee: **What happened?

**IHateImpalas: **It's following me!

**AngelicHorseman: **LOL

**IHateImpalas: **Why is it smiling like that?

**IHateImpalas: **OH DEAR GOD!

_IHateImpalas has run out the door _

**TeletubbieRainbow: **ROFL

**AnalButtSex: **Wtf just happened?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Dean got chased away by a creepy teddy bear

**AnalButtSex: **ROFL

_AnalButtFuck has logged on_

_CandyHater69 has logged on_

**TeletubbieRainbow: **ALEX YOU TRATOR!

_TeletubbieRainbow has been betrayed_

_CandyHater69 has gone to find Gabriel_

_AnalButtSex has logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Ha War likes to get Butt Fucked!

**AnalButtFuck: **I knew you were behind this -_-

**WhoreMaGee: **Chill bro I got this

_WhoreMaGee has logged off_

**SexyPieceOfAss: **O_O

**AngelicHorseman: **GOD YOU CRUEL BASTARD!

**SexyPieceOfAss: **It's not that bad…ok it's bad

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael change me back!

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Fine

**AnalButtFuck: **What happened?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Crys now has one of those evil villain moustaches that are curled at the end

**AnalButtFuck: **LOL XD

**AngelicHorseman**: Thank fuck it's gone *sighs in relief*

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I'll help you get revenge

**AngelicHorseman: **Yay. Wanna have hot violent sex first?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Of course :D

**AnalButtFuck: **O.O TMI

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Too much information that your daughter likes it rough?

_AnalButtFuck has logged off to plot against Michael_

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**SexyPieceOfAss: **He's fun to annoy XD

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

_IAmAStripper has logged on_

**IHaveBieberFever: **O.O

**IAmAStripper: **GOD DAMIT CRYS

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I always knew Luci would end up with a stripper

**IHaveBieberFever: **…..

**IAmAStripper: **I am not a stripper

**AngelicHorseman: **Your name says you are

**IAmAStripper: **-_-

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

**AngelicHorseman: **XD !

**IHaveBieberFever: **Someone likes exclamation marks

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael bit me

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I got bored *shrugs*

**IAmAStripper: **You're in the same room?

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Yep I'm on one side of the bed and she's on the other so I can do this

**AngelicHorseman: **Get off my neck -_-

**SexyPieceOfAss: **No ^_^

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Ahh

**IAmAStripper: **What happened?

**AngelicHorseman: **I bit him

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Did you have to bite my chest?

**AngelicHorseman: **Yes ^_^

**SexyPieceOfAss: **…..

**AngelicHorseman: **O.O

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Revenge

**AngelicHorseman: **I didn't bite your leg!

**SexyPieceOfAss: **So? Ahh

**AngelicHorseman: **lol

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Stop biting me

**AngelicHorseman: **Then get your hand off my leg

**SexyPieceOfAss: **No

**AngelicHorseman: **Fine

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I like this position :D

**AngelicHorseman: **It's easier for me to do this

**SexyPieceOfAss: **O_O get off my lap

**AngelicHorseman: **No

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Fine

**AngelicHorseman: **Licking my neck won't do anything

**AngelicHorseman: **Neither will nipping my neck

**IHaveBieberFever: **O.O

**IAmAStripper: **TMI

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Get your hand out of my pants

**AngelicHorseman: **Fine no sex for you

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I was kidding

**AngelicHorseman: **I wasn't XD

**AngelicHorseman: **Ahh

**SexyPieceOfAss: **Ha

**AngelicHorseman: **My head hit the stripper podium

**SexyPieceOfAss: **lol

**AngelicHorseman:** And to think I was going to give you a lap dance

**SexyPieceOfAss: **I'll be good

**AngelicHorseman: **Too late

_AngelicHorseman has logged off_

_SexyPieceOfAss has gone after Crys_

**IAmAStripper: **I am scarred for life

**IHaveBieberFever: **You haven't walked in on them

**IAmAStripper: **O.O

**IHaveBieberFever: **I know

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

_IAmAStripper has logged off_

_MyLittlePonyBoy has logged on_

_DemonFucker has logged on_

_ImpalaSex has logged on_

_IHateImpalas has logged on_

**ImpalaSex: **If you hate Impalas then why do we have Impala sex?

**IHateImpalas: **I love my Impala and Impala sex but Crys changed my name like she changed yours

**MyLittlePonyBoy: **TMI

**DemonFucker: **I hate Crys -_-

_WhoreMaGee has logged on_

_SleptWithGod has logged on_

_AngelicHorseman has logged on_

**WhoreMaGee: **What the fuck?

**SleptWithGod: **SAM

**DemonFucker: **O_O

**WhoreMaGee: **BECKY!

**IHateImpalas: **GET OUTTA HERE!

_SleptWithGod has changed their name to SamLicker81_

**DemonFucker: **O.O

**WhoreMaGee: **Good luck Sam

_WhoreMaGee has gone to hide_

**AngelicHorseman: **How did you find us?

**SamLicker81: **My stalker app ^_^

_ImpalaSex has logged off_

_IHateImpalas has logged off_

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael is awesome!

**SamLicker81: **Sam's awesome

**AngelicHorseman: **Sorry Michael's with me…..STOP BITING ME

**AngelicHorseman: **NEVER

**DemonFucker: **Go away Becky I have a girlfriend

**SamLicker81: **I will kill her to be with you

_Sam'sGirl has logged on_

**Sam'sGirl: **He's mine

**SamLicker81: **He's mine bitch!

**AngelicHorseman: **Crys is mine ^_^

**DemonFucker: **Help

_Ruby has logged on_

_Meg has logged on_

_Azazel has logged on_

**Ruby: **He drank my blood so he's mine!

**Meg: **I was in him bitch!

**Azazel: **My blood is in him as well!

**Ruby: **I slept with him ^_^

**Meg: **Sam is that true!

**Azazel: **You haven't seen that yet? It's like hells number one porno

**DemonFucker: **Wait they made a porno out of it?

**SamLicker81: **I must find this!

**Sam'sGirl: **HELL NO

**Azazel: **Hell yes!

_Azazel has changed their name to YellowEyedPuppy_

**Meg: **I was in him more ways than one ;)

**DemonFucker: **O_O

**Ruby: **He likes me better you slut

**Sam'sGirl: **What part of girlfriend don't you people understand?

**YellowEyedPuppy: **We take her out then Sam is all ours

**AngelicHorseman: **Bad Azazel no killing Tracy

**YellowEyedPuppy: **Aww please?

**AngelicHorseman: **No

**YellowEyedPuppy: **Fine killing her is off the table

**Meg: **Damn

**Ruby: **We could kidnap her and 'accidently' let one of the hounds into the room

**Sam'sGirl: **Right here guys

**AngelicHorseman: **I can't be bothered to hunt you all down

**DemonFucker: **Why?

**AngelicHorseman: **Michael's stripping ^_^

**Meg: **Can I come over?

**AngelicHorseman: **Sure we're at our apartment

**Meg: **Yay

_Meg has logged off_

**Ruby: **I still fucked him first ;)

**Sam'sGirl: **I fucked him last night ;)

**Samlicker81: **O.O

_YellowEyedPuppy has logged off_

_DemonFucker has logged off_

_Sam'sGirl has logged off_

_SamLicker81 has logged off_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged on_

_HottestArchangel has logged on_

**Ruby: **Lucifer?

**IHaveBieberFever: **No this is….Crowley

**Ruby: **Hi dad ^_^

**HottestArchangel: **lol

**IHaveBieberFever: **Shut up Raguel now hurry up before Gabriel logs on

**HottestArchangel:**Fine

_TeletubbieRainbow has logged on_

**TeletubbieRainbow: **Where am I?

**IHaveBieberFever: **Wait for it

**TeletubbieRainbow: **Ohh gummy bears :D

**TeletubbieRainbow: **Wait no, no, no, stay away AHHH

**IHaveBieberFever: **RUN GABE RUN XD

**TeletubbieRainbow: **OH DEAR DAD NOT KATY PERRY!

**HottestArchangel: **California girl your unforgettable XD

**Ruby: **lol

**AngelicHorseman: **ROFL

**TeletubbieRainbow: **HELP THEY ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!

**IHaveBieberFever: **Pfft Hahahahaha XD

**HottestArchangel: **LOL

**Ruby: **Poor Gabe XD

**TeletubbieRainbow: **Thank dad safety!

**AngelicHorseman: **Your face was priceless

_Ruby has logged off_

_TeletubbieRainbow has logged off_

_HottestArchangel has logged off_

_IHaveBieberFever has logged off_

_AngelicHorseman has gone to watch Michael strip_

**Please review xx**

**~Ash**


End file.
